Portable drying racks which can be set up in the open or in the bathtub of an apartment and then collapsed for transport or storage, have been in widespread use for many years. The structure of such drying racks generally comprises a large assemblage of many separate elements. Often the elements are fabricated from wood, rope, and metal. As a result of the material selection and the concomitant complexity of assembling such different materials, the production of the finished rack is accomplished not without some degree of expense. Moreover, wood and metal construction produces a structure not without weight and therefore decreases the ease with which such a structure can be transported.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to produce a drying rack which can be fabricated from inexpensive materials.
It is a further object of the present invention to produce a drying rack which is easy to assemble.
It is a still further object of the present invention to produce a light-weight drying rack which can be easily transported.